Kiba & Hinata
by leenadavinci
Summary: This is a story about if Hinata and Kiba became lovers as well as Sakura and Naruto! Review and follow up on the second chapter!


Kiba & Hinata

By: Leena

She sat there crying, what a **HEARTBREAK! **She thought to herself.

* * *

Flashback:

Naruto had been searching for Sakura-chan everywhere! He had been wanting to tell her the way that he feels for her, and he finally got enough courage and thought that he had nothing left to loose!

What he did not know at this moment is that Hinata-chan had been tailing him for quite a while now, before he looked so worried, Hinata-chan was going to tell Naruto-kun everything that she felt towards him. She felt like there were no weight on her shoulders when she was around him! She felt this feeling that everyone describes as "love" or "in love"!

Being the way that she is, she just decided to stay behind the giant Telephone Pole that she had been standing behind for the past ten minuets. The bakugan that her family possessed was enough to keep following him at a close enough range to keep tailing him!

Turning into the street were Lee and Sakura-chan! Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked into his feeling of jealosy and remembered that Lee is just a good friend, and that he just likes to talk kindly to Sakura-chan! He took his chance, his only chance, and walked up to his friends that were in an engaged conversation.

Hinata steped out a little bit from her hiding spot and began to tried to read their lips in the converstion.

Naruto intercepted the conversation and held out his hand to Sakura-chan.

"Naruto what on earth are you doing,"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question, a very personal one to me,"

"And what would that be?"

He got down on one knee and proposed,

"Sakura-chan, I have been through some of the worst times in my life and you have helped me through all of them, you have been the friend that I always wanted to keep and never hurt. It would be a pleasure if I Uzumaki Naruto, took Haruno Sakura to be my…. Girlfriend"

* gasp * Sakura looked into Naruto-kun's devoted eyes

and saw that little tears were forming, she put her hand on his cheeck and…..

**punch**, **crush**!

(Sakura-chan hit Naruto-kun so hard that he flew 5 feet into the air and crashed a little while away from where Hinata-chan was hiding and mae a trench in the ground.)

"I fully accept!"

"Then why the heel did you punch me?"

"That was for getting down on one knee and proposing me to be your girl friend!"

There was a small silence as Naruto and Sakura came close and shared their first kiss, while Sakura was healing all of his cuts from his pounding!

Still Hinata had not moved her location. She had been overwhelmed with sadness as her one true love had been taken by the pink-haired Kunoichi! She rose of the ground and climbed to the roof flying from rooftop to rooftop with tears still falling.

She ran as fast as fast as she could to get to the small river she loved so much!

End Flashback.

* * *

Just as Hinata had remembered what happened about an hour ago she heard a ruffling from the bushes, she thought of the possibilities of what could appear from the scary looking shadow appearing. So she quickly made herself as invisible as possible by jumping to one of the faraway branches she was just sitting underneath.

She looked carefully not wanting to activate her bakugan since some high-class Shinobi can trace the shakra back to her! She looked at the shadowy figure emerging from the bushes and saw a brown Akamaru with patches of dirt and twigs in his fur followed by his master. Kiba looked as if he had been running for a long time, he had sweat running down his face and had his jacket in his hands though his shirt looked like he was buried in the ground!

Then Hinata heard her name being called:

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan where are you, I know your here by your smell! Please I just want to talk!"

With that Hinata came down and Akamaru spotted her and barked a signal to his master! Kiba quickly spun around the tree and saw Hinata sitting on the ground with her knees tucked into her chest.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? I have been looking all over her for you! I saw the flash of your coat and knew that something was wrong right away! So, can you please tell me so I can help you!"

Hinata sniffled and cleared her voice to speak, looking into Kiba-kun's eyes she said, "Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun asked Sakura-san to be his girlfriend today and I witnessed it behind a telephone pole! I mean…. I wasn't spying…. or …. Stalking…. I just was on my way to tell him that I love him!"

"Oh, Hinata-chan!"

"Nobody's gonna love a girl who sobs to her hearts content about a boy who didn't even love her from the very beginning!"

"There is!"

"Kiba-kun who do you know of, because we've been friends for a while I and I haven't seen anybody that you know of that would love a girl like me!" With that she started crying again, and Kiba had to think of something to calm her down, but without thinking he hugged her! Her head perfectly fitting into the shape of his neck!

"I'll tell you one person that loves you,"

"Who Kiba-kun?!"

"Me…. That's who!"

"I love you Hinata-chan, I've just suppressed this feeling beacuse you loved that blond haired baka!"

* gasp *

Hinata was in shock, but she did feel like she could really be with him, she thought about it. She and him had been friends for a long time now and he had always been by her side and making her happy when she was blue! She had just suppressed her feelings for Kiba-kun because she fell high over heels for the blond-haired-doofus-shinobi!

"Oh, Kiba-kun! I love you too and NARUTO-KUN IS NOT A BAKA!"

"Okay, Okay, got it he is not a baka! Did you know that you look cute when your mad?!"

That statement made her giggle, she looked into his warm eyes and he looked into her lavander eyes, they could just look at eachother forever, but she broke the silence. Leaning in she could feel his warmth as she got closer almos lips touching she passionately kissed him and he kissed her back. Forgetting Akamaru was still there he layed down covering his eyes with his paws.

After their kiss they looked at each-other and then looked away while blushing, they were happy at the same time she was curious if she was going to be his girlfriend now?

* * *

ME: I still have to post what I need of a second chapter I am starting on it now so don't worry! :( :) Please I would love to hear some reviews they might be helpful in my next chapter!


End file.
